


In light upon the figured leaf

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, F/F, Lord of the Rings fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt on my Tumblr: Neji looks like Elrond, do with that what you will





	

He spins the ring over and over on his finger, and the metal is never cool against his skin, but it’s warmer now than usual. The strength it takes to keep Konoha hidden in its valley is a steady drain, but he won’t allow himself to waver.

The War of the Ring is very close to over, but he doesn’t yet know whether it will end in their favor.

“My lord?” Tenten says quietly, and Neji turns sharply, not expecting his Chief Counsellor to find him. She smiles, though, and he forces himself to let his shoulders ease. Tenten wouldn’t bother with niceties if she came with grim news.

“Any word from those sent to the Golden Wood?” he asks, even though it’s a slim hope. The group had already departed when he returned from delivering the re-forged blade to Nagato among the riders of Suna, and it’s a regret sharper than any he’s felt in a long while. Goodbyes are a luxury, here and now, but one he wishes he could have indulged in.

“Not yet,” Tenten says, coming to stand next to him at the edge of the balcony. Her fingers curl around the railing, and he wonders if she’s thinking of the Suna shield-maiden among the host, sister to the young king. They were drawn towards each other from the moment their eyes met, but the riders were headed for battle on the plains before Ame, finally summoned to fight.

(Neji has met Ame’s steward, Hanzō, and he’s absolutely certain it wasn’t the man’s choice to call for aid. More likely than not Jiraiya had a hand in it; meddling is the old wizard’s specialty.)

He wonders how the Ringbearer is faring right now, with the fate of Middle Earth on his shoulders. Wonders how his steadfast companion is managing to carry them both through their trials. Fugaku might be the one carrying the ring, but Minato is the reason he’s made it as far as he has.

Mikoto and Kushina he can’t quite manage to worry about, even if they’ve ended up in Ame and the Suna encampment, respectively. The two of them are hellions and will thrive, he’s certain.

Tenten lays her hand on his arm, and when he glances up at her, she smiles and says gently, “I’m sure the battles have gone well. Kaguya’s shadow will be gone soon.”

The ring is heavy on Neji’s finger, but he doesn’t look down at it. “You’re right,” he says determinedly. “And—”

A flash of gold, like the sun trapped and spun into hair. Neji jerks around, all but running to the far corner of the balcony to look down into the courtyard, and his breath catches in his throat. Hinata is there, just removing her helmet, and beside her in equally worn armor is a familiar figure, long blond hair braided back and a bright smile on his face.

“Go,” Tenten tells him with a smile, picking up the stack of books he had brought out to occupy himself. Neji doesn’t even pause to thank her; he heads for the hall at a run, hurries down the stairs with hardly a thought to his dignity. He bursts out into the courtyard just as Naruto is sliding down from his stallion, and the Balrog-Slayer turns at the sound of his steps, half a heartbeat before Neji sweeps him into a tight hug.

“You’re safe,” Neji breathes into golden hair.

There’s a breath, a soft laugh, and Naruto’s arms close around him just as firmly. “Lady Tsunade ordered us to return to Konoha once we drove the main host back,” he says. “She’s worried Kaguya’s forces might strike here as well.”

Neji pulls away, meets blue eyes full of steadfast faith, and can feel his own strength creeping back. “If they do, we’ll drive them off,” he swears, and Naruto smiles back at him.

“The war is almost over,” he promises. “Not much longer now.”

The outcome is still uncertain, and not even Tsunade’s foresight or Orochimaru’s magic, drawn from the Greenwood itself, is enough to tell them whether this will end in victory or destruction for them. But somehow, just seeing the warmth in Naruto’s face makes Neji believe just a little more firmly that it will be victory.

He leans forward, kisses Naruto, and can’t believe it will be anything else.


End file.
